Gelap
by unaiv
Summary: hari yang gelap dan kesalah pahaman keluarga Namikaze
1. Chapter 1

**-Gelap -**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Corp perusahaan yang bergelut pada bidang perlatan elektronik

Ruang rapat

"perusahaan kita terus mengalami penurunan presdir Naruto" ucap sang sekertaris presentasi saat rapat

"Apa yang membuat penurunan hingga sebesar ini?" ucap sang presdir, Naruto Namikaze sambil menunjuk layar presentasi

"Perusahaan sebelah meniru dan menjual produk-produk kita dengan harga lebih murah" jelas sang sekertaris

"Apa! Perusahaan sialan, apa mereka tak bisa membuat ide-ide untuk produk mereka sendiri!" sang presdir marah besar

"..." semua diruang rapat tersebut hanya mampu diam

"Ya Tuhan, laporkan kemungkinan terburuk apabila terus begini" ucap sang presdir sambil duduk dan menutup wajah dengan sebelah tanganya

"Ba-Baik tuan, jadi begini. Kalau perusahaan kita mengalamami penurunan seperti ini terus hingga Q3 maka kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kerugian besar dan berujung pada kebangkrutan. Belum lagi dengan hutang perusahaan kita" kini manager accountingnya yang bersuara

"Astaga, apa kalian punya opsi untuk mengeluarkan kita dari masalah ini?!" Namikaze Naruto berdiri dan bertanya gusar

"Tentu ada Tuan" jawab manager accountingnya

"Baiklah, apa itu? jelaskan!" sang presdir duduk kembali dan menatap tajam pada manager accountingnya

"kita bisa menjual 10-15% produk kita lebih murah dan memangkas biaya operasional"

"maksudmu melepas beberapa karyawan kita?" tanya sang presdir cemas

"dengan berat hati, iya tuan. dan menutup beberapa cabang kita dikawasan yang minim peminat" jelasnya dengan rencana yang ada dipikiran 'Shikamaru' sang manager accounting

"Astaga.. Apa tak ada opsi lain?" tanya naruto tak percaya

'untuk saat ini hanya itu pilihan yang ada Tuan, mengingat hutang perusahaan yang semakin membesar" jelas si shikamaru

"Baiklah.. Haaahhhh.. Tak kusangka aku harus melakukan PHK besar-besaran. lantas bagaimana dengan pesangon karyawan yang diPHK?" ia memutar kursinya dan menundukkna kepala kungingnya

"itu sudah saya perhitungkan tuan" jawab shikamaru sambil melihat catatan pada tablet window*s nya

"baiklah, akan saya pikirkan dulu. terima kasih atas kehadiran dan saran kalian. rapat kita tutup sampai sini. untuk perkembangan kita bahas rapat selanjutnya" perintahnya pada para bawahan

"baik tuan" sahut para bawahan dan mereka bubar

.

.

.

.

'Haaahhhh... apa yang harus kuperbuat ? apa aku harus memPHK para karyawan?' pikir Naruto gusar. dia merasa bersalah apabila harus memPHK para karyawannya guna memangkas biaya operasional. 'Dulu aku juga seperti mereka, dan diPHK itu tidak nyaman terlebih sekarang susah mencari pekerjaan', gumamnya saat mengingat ia dulu juga merupakan karyawan biasa dan pernah mengalami PHK karena kerja kerasnya sekarang ia memiliki perusahaan sendiri, tentu dengan bantuan istrinya yang selalu disampingnya. 'Hinata apa yang harus kuperbuat?' ucapnya menyebut nama sang istri.

.

.

.

.

\05:27 PM\

Naruto mengendarai mobil sedan merah berlogo kuda jingkrak dengan pikiran kosong menuju rumahnya. sampai di perempatan menuju rumahnya ia harus berhenti karena rambu menujuk warna merah, ia melihat sekitar guna menyingkirkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

'Aku tak tega kalau keluarga mereka sampai seperti ini' pikir siempu saat melihat seorang anak kecil mengais-ngais kotak sampah. mereka yang ia maksud adalah calon karyawan yang akan mengalamami PHK

sampai ia melihat siluet seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman, 'itukan Hinata, sedang apa ia disini?' tatapan naruto semakin menajam saat ia melihat istrinya Hinata sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria dan modil sedang mewah kuning keemasan disamping mereka, dan mereka tampak akrab!

'Siapa dia?' Naruto yang mulai marah lantas meminggirkan sedan miliknya. ia hendak turun dari mobilnya namun niatnya berhenti saat melihat hinata dipeluk oleh pria tersebut dengan mesra, sedetik kemudia pria tersebut masuk mobil dan memacu mobil kuningnya cepat. dengan matanya sendiri hinata masih tersenyum senang sesaat dia selesai dipeluk oleh pria tadi

'wanita sialan, Brengsek! berselingkuh dibelakangku saat aku ada didepan kebangkrutan!' ucap naruto marah entah pada siapa. ia lantas masuk mobilnya enggan menemui istri 'jalangnya'. itulah yang disimpulkan Naruto tentang istrinya saat ini.

ia pun mengijak pedal gas mobilnya dengan penuh. 'lihat saja nanti... Dasar wanita jalang!' ucapnya sambil memukul setir mobil miliknya

.

.

.

.

.

\06.04 PM \kediaman Namikaze

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya saat berada gerbang rumahnya, bisa ia lihat sekarang yaitu izumo 'satpam' rumahnya membukakan pitu pagar untuknya.

"selamat sore nyonya Hinata" sapa sang satpam saat mobil majikannya memasuki gerbang

"Ah selamat sore pak Izumo" balasnya pada satpam yang lebih tua darinya dengan senyum manisnya. "Apa suamiku sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada pria didepannya

"sudah nyonya, tuan sudah pulang kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu" balasnya sopan

"Baik terima kasih pak Izumo"

"sama - sama Nyonya" pria yang memakai seragam putih itupun menutup gerbang sesaat setelah majikannya melewatinya

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, ia bisa melihat mobil suaminya sudah terpakir namun berbeda pada biasanya 'mobil Naruto-kun kok terpakir berantakan? tak seperti biasanya' pikirnya. Ia pun memasuki rumah besarnya dan ia mencari penghuni rumah tersebut 'Dimana mereka? apa mereka tak ingin makan?' ucapnya dalam hati saat merasakan kesunyian dirumahnya. 'Ah lebih baik kusiapkan makanan yang baru kubeli ini' ia pun menuju dapur guna melanjutkan rencana makan malam

sesampainya didapur hinata terkejut ternyata suaminya ada disana "Naruto-kun, sudah pulang?" ucapnya kepada sang suami

pri yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya "Ah kau hinata, kau habis dari mana? dan bersama siapa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi

"aku habis membeli ini untuk makanan dan camilan anak-anak" balasnya sambil mengangkat satu kantong plastik penuh

"dengan siapa?" tanya nya lagi mengintimidasi

"sendiri, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya sang istri, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada suaminya

"Ah tidak, aku tadi hanya seperti melihat orang mirip sekali dengan mu dijalan Tobirama, dan kau tau apa yang orang mirip itu lakukan? mereka berpelukan dengan mesra dan mereka seperti berselingkuh!?" Jelas sang suami dan mendekati istrinya

"apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto-kun? apa maksudmu?" sang wanita bermata pucat ini merasa takut dengan keadaannya saat ini

"orang selingkuh yang kumaksud bukan kau kan istriku?" ucap datar naruto sambil mengelus pipi istrinya

"Apa yang kalakukan Naruto-kun?" kaget hinata saat melihat suaminya menggeram dan menjambak rambutnya

"Dasar wanita brengsek! pelacur murahan! Aku tahu! kalau aku akan bangkrut dan kau mulai ancang - ancang mencari suami kaya lainnya kan?!. Sialan ! mati saja kau dasar murahan!" ucap sang pria dengan amarah sangat kuat, ia menarik hinata mendekati rak peralatan makan

hinata yang merasa kesakitan memberontak "Kumohon Naruto-kun, kau salah paham ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya berniat membantumu itu saja!" protes sang isti menjelaskan kepada sang pria

"hem membantu ku dengan menjadi wanita murahan seperti itu?! tak kusangka kau melakukan hingga seperti itu" naruto menarik rambut hinata paksa hingga ada yang rontok, 'ketemu' Ia tertawa senang saat melihat benda mengkilat yang ia pegang sekarang "aku akan menghukummu Istri jalangku!"

"Tidak! jangan Naruto-kun Jangan!" teriak hinata saat melihat suami tercintanya memegang sebuah pisau dapur dan 'Crassshhhh' pisau tersebut menancap pada bahunya "Ahhhhhh Sakit Naruto-kun.. Hiks Lepaskan.. Ini sakit"

"Tidak ini belum apa-apa, masih ada hidangan utamanya" kini ia melihat kompor dan menyeret hinata menuju benda memasak tesebut

'ctek' suara saat kompor itu dinyalakan "Hahaha rasakan ini pelacur !" naruto mendekatkan kepala hinata ke kompor menyala tersebut

"Naruto-kun Kumohon jangan!" teriak hinata histeris

"Hahaha ! Rasakan !"

.

"Ayah!" Suara panggian terkejut dikeluarkan oleh kedua anak naruto saat ia melihat sang ayah mencoba membakar ibunya

"Bolt! Kalian pergi dari sini!" naruto menoleh kearah suara kedua anaknya yang memanggilnya

"apa yang ayah lakukan pada ibu!" himawari mendekati dan menarik sang ibu

"Pergi himawari jangan dekat dengan pelacur ini! Ayah bilang pergi!" bentak naruto mendorong anak bungsunya dengan kasar

"Ayah! hiks.. hiks.. lepaskan ibu!"

Boruto yang melihat ibu dan adiknya disakiti merasa sangat marah ia pun berlari dan menendang sang ayahnya hingga tejatuh "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik dan ibuku?" bentak boruto dan membantu ibunya berdiri "Ya Tuhan Ibu pundakmu, ayo kita kerumah sakit!, Hima panggil pak Izumo kemari cepat" suruh boruto sambil mencoba menitih ibunya yang terluka

"mau kau bawa kemana wanita murahan itu nak? biarkan dia mati!" Naruto berdiri dan menjambak paksa lagi hinata yang sudah lemas karena banyak kehilangan darah

"Lepaskan!" 'Druak' bolt menendang ayahnya tepat diperut hingga naruto menambrak tembok

"Astaga ada apa ini? Nyonya ayo kita ke rumah sakit" kini sang satpam Izumo datang dan menolong hinata "darah anda keluar sangat banyak " ucapnya kaget melihat darah majikannya mengalir deras dari tancapan pisau yang masih menacap disitu dengan kuat

"nyonya hima tolong panggil nyonya uchiha kemari" perintah izumo pada majikan kecilnya "baik pak" balas orang yang dimaksud, ia pun bergegas berlari menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan tetangga mereka

"Izumo biarkan dia mati!" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya lalu memukul satpamnya hingga terjatuh, "haha ayo sayang saatnya memasak" ia meraih kepala hinata dan menyeretnya ke kompor yang masih menyala sedari tadi

"Tuan apa yang ada dipikiran anda?!" izuma bangkit dan mencoba membawa hinata kembali

"Dia kau Bajingan" kini tendangan boruto mendarat tepat dileher naruto dan sang korban terkapar serasa hampir kehabisan nafas

"cepat izumo bawa ibu !1 ayo " boruto mendekati ibunya dan memperi perintah kepada satpamnya untuk membantu menggotong sang ibu

"ya Tuhan ada apa ini?!" kejut sakura uchiha saat melihat hinata 'tetangganya' berlumuran darah "ayo bawa kerumah sakitku!" perintahnya dibarengi dengan membuka pintu mobil hinata

"Pangku dia Bolt dan kau hima duduk didepan, biar ayahmu paman sasuke yang urus" ucap sakura yang kini mulai memacu kencang mobil mrnuju rumah sakit

"Bertahanlah buuuu.. Hiks hiks hiks,," tangis himawari pecah saat melihat kondisi ibunya saat ini

"kau harus kuat hinata, himawari" tegas sakura sambil mengemudi

.

.

.

.

.

/sementara didapur keluarga Namikaze

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan Namikaze?!" jawab sang kepala keluarga Uchiha sambil berusaha menegakkan sahabatnya

"kenapa kau mencampuri urusan keluargaku?" jawab pria kuning dengan sesak terduduk

"karena kau mencoba membunuh istrimu sendiri, Dobe" terang sahabat sedari kecil naruto

"kau akan menghukumku Teme?" tanyanya dengan mencoba duduk menatap sahabatnya

"itu sudah tugasku Dobe, walaupun kau sahabatku sendiri" terang sasuke karena ia merupakan kepala polisi dikonoha

"baiklah, penjarakan aku hingga aku membusuk dipenjara" balas Namikaze dengan nada sedih sambil menunduk

"Hallo, bawa pasukan kesini,.. iya dijalan Orochi.. ada masalah. pencobaan pembunuhan" Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya "Maafkan aku Dobe" sambung sasuke melihat sahabatnya berantakan

"Tak apa" jawab naruto lesu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

.

.

.

Mohon Kritik dan saranya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

– **\- Gelap -**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha 6:25 PM**

"Bertahanlah Hinata" ucap sakura memberi semangat kepada korban penikaman ini, air matanya tak henti - hentinya melihat kondisi tetangganya yang kini berbaring lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit

"Ibu Hiks Hiks Hiks" kedua anak bermarga namikaze mengangis histeris melihat kondisi ibu tercinta mereka yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang RS, pandangan sakura makin miris saat melihat pisau panjang tersebut masih setia menacap dibahu ibu mereka seolah tak ingin dicabut

tedengar suara langkah kaki cepat dari luar ruangan beraroma obat tersebut. tak berselang lama keluar seorang wanita berumur 30'an lengkap dengan pakaian dokternya beserta para stafnya.

"Mohon maaf Dokter Sakura, kita akan melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin kepada nona hinata" ucap wanita bernama 'Shizune' setelah memasuki ruang operasi

"Ah iya dokter shizune, saya akan membantu anda" balas sakura mengangguk dan ia segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju operasi, para perawat beredar dan melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing yaitu menyiapkan peralatan operasi kepada pasien penikaman tersebut.

tak berselang lama keluar Sakura lengkap dengan baju dokter berwarna hijau mudanya.

"Anak-anak kalian tunggu diluar ya. Doakan ibumu tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucap sakura mendekati kedua Namikaze jr dan mengelus mereka dengan sayang, ia mengerti betul apa yang saat ini mereka sedang rasakan.

"Iya Baik, ibu yang kuat ya. kami selalu ada untukmu" ucap anak bungsu hinata sambil mencium kening ibu tercintanya, dengan air mata tak berhenti mengalir membanjiri pipi gadis Namikaze tersebut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang kakaknya yang menahan air mata saat mendampingi ibunya. merasa kasihan ia memegang tangan kanan sang kakak kuningnya dan menariknya pelan.

"Ayo kak kita tunggu diluar" ajak si bungsu pada si sulung "Baiklah" balasan dari sang kakak

"Baik kita mulai!" seru sakura saat ia telah mendapati kedua bocah tersebut keluar dan menutup pintu operasi. Ia menatap pisau yang masih setia menancap pada Hinata. "perawat tolong bius nona hinata" perintah sakura. 'Baik dokter' jawab perawat serempak. "Dan tutup nona hinata fokuskan pada lukanya" perintah nya lagi. 'Baik Dokter'.

"kita mulai dokter Shizune" panggil sakura sambil menatap dokter seniornya 'Shizune' yang kelihatan siap melakukan operasi pencabutan pisau tersebut "Baik dokter Sakura" balasnya

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Pria Bodoh! Apa yang dipikirkan hingga niat membunuh ibu?!" Amuk boruto sambil menendang kursi ruang tunggu. Ia benar benar semakin benci kepada ayahnya setelah kejadian yang ia alami beberapa jam yang lalu. "aku akan balas dendam" Akunya entah pada siapa sambil melayangkan tinjuan ketembok dihadapannya.

"kakak tenanglah, kasihan ibu. Ayo kita doa kan ibu semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk" ajak adiknya yang teduduk disamping sang kakak disertai menarik tangan kakaknya untuk duduk

"Baiklah Himawari" balas boruto mencoba tersenyum walau ia sebenarnya sangat merasa sedih dengan kondisi ibu tercintanya, ia memeluk adik perempuan satu-satunya "hiks .. hiks .." tangis keduanya pecah dalam pelukan mereka

mereka berdua berpelukan untuk melepaskan rasa sedih yang kini sedang mereka alami ditengah malam yang sunyi..

.

.

"Boruto, apa yang terjadi?" terdengar suara Sarada Uchiha 'anak tunggal dari keluarga uchiha' datang dan mendekati tempat duo namikaze jr,sebelumnya ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut tetangganya sesaat setelah insiden penikaman tersebut, lantas ia bertanya kepada satpam keluarga Uchiha dan mendapat penjelasan tentang hal penikaman yang terjadi dikeluarga Namikaze

"Kak sarada!?"panggil Himawari menjawab pertanyaan Sarada walau sebenarnya yang ditanya adalah kakaknya. "ayah mengamuk, dan .. dan ibu korbanya hiks.. hiks.. " ucap gadis namikaze dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia mendekap kepelukan kakaknya lagi selesai mengucapkan kejadian berdarah yang dialami keempat orang Namikaze

Sarada mendekat dan duduk disamping Himawari "tenanglah Hima" Sarada duduk disamping kiri hima memeluk mereka berdua yang kini sedang mengalami hari buruk, ia pun ikut menangis "Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks.."

suasana hening dan sedih yang mereka rasakan saat ini

.

.

.

 **Lobby Rumah Sakit Konoha**

terlihat sepasang suami istri lanjut usia bertanya kepada karyawan receptionist.

"Suster dimana ruang operasi Hinata Namikaze?" terlihat sosok pria bertubuh tinggi berambut kuning menatap gelisah saat bertanya kepada receptionist terlihat dari raut wajahnya pria ini telah menginjak usia mendekati 50'an.

"Nona hinataaaa Namikazee.. ada diruang B310 namun saat ini sedang menjalani operasi tuan" jawab sang receptionist sambil menatap monitor komputer disampingnya.

"Baik suster terimakasih, ayo kushina" ajak minato namikaze kepada istrinya kushina namikaze

"Ayo Minato" balas kushina istri minato yang kini juga berumur mendekati 50'an, mereka berdua tampak gelisah

...

..

.

.

.

 **7:29 PM Kantor polisi pusat Konoha**

Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar ketembok sambil melihat sahabat kuningnya sedang duduk dimintai keterangan oleh bawahannya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi bersalah dari teman Dobe-nya.

kurang lebih 2 jam Naruto diinterogasi oleh petugas kepolisian. dapat dilihat sekarang ia diborgol dan digelandang keluar dari raung interogasi. Sasuke yang melihat mencoba keluar dan ia ingin melihat kondisi teman kecinya. Ia bersandar dilorong kantor kepolisian

Tak berselang lama Naruto akan melewati sasuke untuk dijebloskan ke sel tahanan Ia terus menunduk menyesali perbuatannya kepada hinata istrinya sendiri.

"kau akan ditahan disini sementara, hingga sidang keputusanmu keluar" terdengar ucap seorang petugas polisi sambil memegang tangan naruto yang diborgol dan menggelendeng serta memaksa berjalan menuju sel tahanan. Naruto bisa melihat Teme berdiri bersandar memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga anak-anak saat aku dipenjara" ucap naruto memaksa berhenti saat berjalan dihadapan sahabat kecilnya.

"tenang saja Dobe, aku pasti menjaga mereka seperti anakku sendiri" sahut sahabatnya miris dengan wajah haru.

"Untuk biaya kau bisa mengambil dari aset-aset ku, tolong bimbing mereka dengan baik. Mungkin aku akan dikenai hukuman seumur hidup" permohonan Naruto sesaat sebelum memasuki sel tahanan yang dingin.

"Baiklah Dobe" balas sasuke pelan. "Terima Kasih Teme" Naruto tersenyum disertai mata yang mulai basah. ia memutus tatapan pada Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

Sasuke yang mendengar permintaan sahabatnya sedari kecil hanya bisa menahan air mata, pelupuk matanya telah samar-samar ingin menjatuhkan air mata yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. 'sebenarnya kau orang yang baik Dobe. entah setan atau permasalahan apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini" batinya saat melihat punggung sahabatnya mulai menjauh

.

.

.

 **Depan Ruang operasi B310. Rumah sakit Konoha 8:49 PM**

"tuan Minato apa yang harus kulakukan?" kini Hiashi Hyuga, ayah hinata berdiri menatap tajam pada besan kuningnya dan tak terlupa raut wajah sedih namun seolah olah ditutupi oleh pemiliknya

"Aku juga tak tahu tuan Hiashi, anakku telah melakukan kesalahan besar" balas Namikaze dewasa disertai usapan kasar pada wajahnya sendiri "ta kusanggka sampai seperti ini" imbuhnya.

"Maafkan Anak kami Tuan Hiashi. Anak kami memang salah" kini istri dari Namikaze Minato yang bersuara. Ia terus menangis melihat bencana yang dialami oleh anak kesayangannya.

"hem.. mereka bertengkar karena masalah apa? kenapa mereka tak konsultasi dengan ku?" tanya Hiashi Hyuga pada kedua besannya duduk disamping kedua besannya.

"yang kudengar dari boruto, perusahaan naruto mengalami penurunan dan hutang yang semakin menumpuk. dan naruto menuduh hinata berselingkuh dengan pria kaya lainnya karena menganggap dia telah jatuh miskin" jelas Minato Namikaze dengan wajah penuh kegundahan, pria kuning tersebut merasa tidak enak hati atas sikap anak nakalnya

"tapi apa harus sampai ada rencana pembunuhan seperti ini? kenapa mereka tidak mau cerita padaku soal masalah mereka?" tanya bertubi-tubi pria Hyuga ini dengan wajah tegas.

"mereka ingin mencapai dan menyelesaikannya sendiri, naruto juga tidak pernah cerita tentang masalah perusahaan sampai terjadi hal seperti ini" balas miinato dengan sedikit gusar "aku seperti orang tua sampah" bentaknya kepada dirinya sendiri "Sial" ia berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"tenanglah minato, kita doakan mereka tidak tertimpa hal yang buruk" kushina mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan menarik tangan suaminya untuk duduk kembali disertai mengelus punggung minato halus.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan nyonya kushina" sahut hiashi pendek.

suasana menjadi hening sampai anak - anak Naruto dan Hinata datang mendekati mereka

"Kakek!" ucapa keduanya berlari dan mendekap kakek mereka

Himawari memeluk Hiashi Hyuga sedangkan Boruto memeluk erat Minato

"Kalian yang sabar ya.. kita doakan yang terbaik untuk ibu kalian" ucap kushina sambil mengelus boruto kala melihat suasa mengharukan yang sering ia lihat disinetron sekarang ia alami sendiri.

 **..**

 **.**

Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan operasi terbuka, munculah dokter Shizune dan dokter Sakura keluar dari ruang operasi hinata. terlihat mereka lelah

Sakura menatap kedua orang tua naruto dan hinata dengan pandangan sendu

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu tante Sakura" himawari langsung bertanya sesaat kedua dokter tersebut keluar

"Ibu kalian tak apa, kondisinya Baik" ucap sang dokter berambut pink dengan senyum tipisnya

"Syukurlahhhh..." Jawab mereka serempak termasuk Sarada

"Baiklah hinata akan dipindahkan ruangannya dan anda semua bisa melihatnya setelah itu" kini giliran dokter Shizune yang bersuara

"Baik !" Jawab mereka serempak, minus hiashi yang sedari tadi diam saja. namun dilihat dari raut wajahnya sebenarnya ia merasa senang dan lega. Sarada merasa bangga memiliki ibu seperti Sakura, ia mengacungkan jempol sebagai simbol atas kerja keras sang ibunya. Sakura yang melihat perilaku anaknya lantas tersenyum lembut

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mohon Reviewnya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Terima Kasih


	3. Chapter 3

Discontinue

Silahkan bagi yang ingin mengembangkan cerita ini.

Open Source Story.

Thanks

And

Sorry


End file.
